Realization
by joedan84
Summary: FIXED!! No longer in one single paragraph! The gang is spending the last weekend of summer in Lex's cabin. Each have a goal in mind as they approach the weekend. On their way home they are amazed by how much those goals changed. (Chlete, Leana)
1. Default Chapter

Started: July 6, 2002  
  
Finished: July 12, 2002  
  
Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I would make a big love triangle so everyone would get what they wanted.except for Lana who I'd kill off!  
  
Realization  
  
Author's Note: Much thanks to my incredible beta LaCasta. You didn't have many changes for this fic. Does that mean I'm getting better? Lol! If I am it is only because of you! Also thanks to Zinaya. Between the two of you this should be the best possible fic I am capable of.  
  
Chapter 1- Getting There  
  
"Why am I doing this?" I can't help but whine. I agreed to spend an entire three days at Lex's cabin. Yes, Lex Luthor. He invited 'Clark and his friends' to spend a few days at his cabin in the woods. Those friends being Pete, Lana, and me.  
  
"It's going to be fun." Lex personally invited Lana. Three guesses as to why and the first two don't count. My adopted mantra of the week is: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em; if you can't join 'em, drown 'em in the lake. I added that last part myself, and am pretty proud of it. Why did I agree to do this, again?  
  
"You know you'll like it once we get there, Chloe." That's right, Clark's going. Good old Clark. Good old blind, dense, oblivious to my undying love, Clark.  
  
"You didn't have to come." That earned Pete a dirty look. He knows why I came.  
  
"I know you guys. It was just unexpected. I mean, Mr. Luthor doesn't even know us." Why are we on our way to his cabin?  
  
"He knows me and Lana." Clark, don't act so dense. Wait, it isn't an act.  
  
"Well, that leaves me and Pete. I've talked to him all of two times, whereas Pete hates him for taking the creamed corn factory." What do you think of that Clark?  
  
"I don't hate him. Just the Luthors in general." Very cute, Pete. Pete cute? Well, I've never used those two words in a sentence, but I don't see why not.  
  
"Did you miss that his name is Lex LUTHOR? Why would he invite us to his cabin? Does he even know how to camp? I doubt that he eats anything but sushi and that royal water he's always carrying around." Feel bitter Chloe? Damn straight.  
  
"It's Ty Nant, and yes he does eat other stuff. He ate pizza last week." Since when has Clark been keeping track of Lex Luthor's nutritional intake? Clark Kent leaps from best friend to PG stalker in a single bound.  
  
"Pizza which you asked for, am I right? It wasn't his idea, and if it was he would have had his cook make it by hand." Admit it, Clark. Clark's head goes down to stare at the floor of the car. It's his 'you're right and I don't want you to be' look. "My point exactly. What does he want with a bunch of high school kids?"  
  
"Clark's his friend, Chloe. Don't be rude. We can turn around and take you back home." Pete, I may have to drown you first.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just curious." About as curious as. No, Chloe.  
  
"Do you have a meteor theory for this one too?" Must not fall under the spell of Clark's smile. Must. Not.  
  
"Mr. Luthor is a meteor freak, don't you know?" Ah yes, this is a good subject. Let's talk about what a freak our host of the week is. Chloe, you're such a good-natured person.  
  
"Chloe! That's mean." Lana, don't be so goody-two-shoes. It's sickening. I never thought that someone could be so sweet that it actually made you want to hurl until I met Lana.  
  
"It's true." Stick with it, Chloe.  
  
"How so?" Pete's almost cute when he's anxious. That is the second time that I've referred to Pete as cute.do I have a fever?  
  
"He got caught in the meteor shower. The meteors made him lose his hair."  
  
"How does-" We need to set some ground rules, Lang. Number 1: Don't interrupt me.  
  
"I'm not finished. Second, before the shower he had asthma. He never had it after that." See, he is a freak. A somewhat appealing, millionaire freak, but still a freak none the less.  
  
"How do you know that?" Lana, I could just. Again, no Chloe!  
  
"They're the Luthors. They might as well be movie stars, because nothing in their private life stays private." I am on a roll.  
  
"Chloe, stop it! Leave Lex alone. What's gotten into you?" Ouch, that one stung. Reprimanded by Clark. Not at the top of my 'I Want To Do This' list. Wipe the hurt look off your face, hun. Why? Every little hint of how he makes me feel helps, doesn't it?  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. You're just being rude and I don't like people trashing Lex when they don't even know him. Just like I don't let people trash you." He sticks up for me? Clark sticks up for me. I could do one of Pete's little victory dances, but seeing as I am in public a mental one will have to do.  
  
"I'll try to keep my stunning wit to myself." Try being the operative word.  
  
"We're here." And my wit comes back with a vengeance at Lana's announcement.  
  
"Chloe, be nice to Lex? He already thinks half of Smallville hates him. Try not to make him think that you're in there with that half?" Damn that Kent Charm! Chloe, you're grinning like.well, like Pete when he's scored a hot date. I can't help it; it's Clark Kent. So? I'm going to pretend you didn't say that!  
  
"Okay, Clark. If that's what you want." Anything you want, Clark. Anything. You're sick Chloe, real sick.  
  
"Lex, hi!" And his attention is out the window and glued to Lex's butt. It doesn't matter if you're bald or have raven hair, as long as your initials are L.L. you occupy all of Clark's thoughts. I should consider changing my name. What about Lindsay Leewer? Laney Lamm? Lois Lane? Hey, that last one sounded good.  
  
"Come on, Chloe. Let's go explore while the three best friends talk." So, I'm not the only one who feels left out. I kind of feel sorry for Pete. That is until I realize that he's in the same place as me and I start feeling sorry for myself instead. His arm around my shoulders feels good, though. It's good to know that I still have one best friend.  
  
"Alright Pete. Where shall we start? Lex's suitcase?" Sly grin and a wink.  
  
"We'll save that for later." It's Pete's turn to wink as we walk toward the cabin. "Besides, he probably had a servant pack it for him."  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Clark is as dull as a.well, he's pretty dull.  
  
"To leave the three best friends alone." Ooh, that one seemed like it bit Clark right in the butt. Clark's butt. Bite. No, Chloe!  
  
"What are you talking about Miss Sullivan?" Lex and his Oxford education and he doesn't know what I'm talking about.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Mr. Luthor." Sickeningly sweet smile. I learned it from Lana.  
  
"Please, call me Lex." Don't expect me to return the favor, LEX. Lex modestly turns back to Clark when I don't reply.  
  
"Is everyone ready to unpack?" Why are you asking Clark? Clark doesn't know. Is he everybody? To you maybe. Wait, that sounded wrong.  
  
"Yes, everyone is ready to unpack." That was mean, Chloe, but oh so funny.  
  
"Very well. If you'll follow me I'll show you where your rooms are."  
  
"Coming Lex." Yes, Lex's little lapdog. Ooh, that one came out wrong, too.  
  
"Mr. Ross, this is your room. If there's anything that you need let me know and I'll get it for you." Don't pretend to be nice. Chloe, we like Lex. Why are you being mean? Fine, you're right, dear conscience. We have no reason to be rude to Mr. Luthor. Oh yeah, besides the fact that he's Clark's new best friend therefore making me and Pete obsolete. Yep, that would do it.  
  
"Please call me Pete." Great. Pete's sleeping with the enemy now. Wait. Bad thought. No thoughts of sleeping with.  
  
"As you wish." I wish. No, we won't go there. Good girl. Thank you, conscience.  
  
"Miss Lang. This is your room."  
  
"Lex, you know you can call me Lana." Oh dear Lord, she's practically oozing with sweetness. Think Lex knows where the mop is?  
  
"I know." I hate you, Lex. No, you don't.  
  
"Clark, this is your room." Strategically placed next to Lana's, I see. I really hate you, Lex. Stop saying that, Chloe. I hate you, too.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, here we are." Also next to Clark. Maybe I don't hate him. There you are again, Chloe. Welcome back. Thank you.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Please, call me Lex." Just nod Chloe. Take it one step at a time. Good idea. Now let's just focus on regrouping for our next plan of action.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My room is next to Lana's. My room is next to Lana's. My room is next to Lana's.  
  
Be cool, Clark. But, my room is- Cool, Clark. Cool. Like Lex. Wait, where did that come from? I better go find him to see what our plans are for tonight.  
  
"Lex? Lex, where are you?" Is this a cabin or another mansion brought over stone by stone from Scotland? Maybe some of both.  
  
"In here, Clark." And here would be.? Any of these thousands of rooms. Okay, maybe not thousands, but at least a dozen.  
  
"Keep talking, Lex. I'll follow the sound of your voice. "  
  
"Third room on the left, Clark. Keep coming. Are you here yet? What's taking so long? Where are you? Why aren't you here yet?" Lex can be so adorable. Whoa, Clark. Where did that come from? Moving on!  
  
"I'm here. Did your dad have this shipped from Scotland, too?"  
  
"No, this is one of my many expenditures in my rebellious adolescence." Rebellious? Lex? That's just scary to think about. What could Lex have- No, let's not go there.  
  
"What are our plans for the day?"  
  
"Considering that it's almost dinner I suggest making some sort of food." That was smooth, Clark. I told you to be cool.  
  
"And what kind would that be?" Pizza sounds good.  
  
"If you say to order out pizza I might have to go home. One can only take so much greasy pizza from a dirty little hole in the wall." Maybe Chloe wasn't far from wrong about Lex.  
  
"Clark, where are you?" Speaking of Chloe.  
  
"In here, Chloe." Maybe she'll have an idea about dinner.  
  
"Hey." I love when she grins like it. It makes her look so pretty. Did I just think that? Wow, that grin fell right off of her face when she saw Lex. What's up with that? "Hello Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Hi Miss Sullivan. We were just brainstorming ideas for dinner. Any opinions?" You don't want to ask Chloe about her opinions, Lex. Trust me.  
  
"What about pizza?" Chloe, don't be hateful. An arm around her shoulders should remind her of what we talked about. She's grinning again. I wonder why. Clark, you're dense. Was that you, conscience? See what I mean, Clark?  
  
"What about a fish fry?" Good idea, Clark. Thank you.  
  
"Fish. Fry?" I could laugh at the look on Lex's face.  
  
"Yes, Lex. Fish. Fry. Fry fish. Where you take the fish and fry them?" Now who's being mean?  
  
"Oh, you mean a fish fry." Lex looks great when he smiles. Clark, run. Why? Oh, brother!  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
Chloe waggles her eyebrows. "Pete.my best friend.calls. I must answer." With that she leaves.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lex, you don't want to know.  
  
"Teenage stuff." That just sounded mean. "Let's go look in the fridge to see what we can make." Nice save, Clark.  
  
"I'll follow you." Does Lex not realize how big this place is? He laughs. "I forgot you don't know your way around." How would I?  
  
I wonder if Lana's out of her room yet.  
  
"Go find Lana. I'll look for stuff for dinner." When did Lex learn to read minds? Oh yeah, he's a Luthor. Kind of freaky how they can do that.  
  
"Alright." That's fine by me. More than fine. Way more than fine. Way, way more- Okay, Clark. That's enough. We need to refresh our memories about the meaning of the word 'cool.'  
  
Let's see which one of these rooms was Lana's? Here we go. Knock, Clark. Walking in is not an option. Well, it can be.  
  
"Lana?" Is she still alive? Knock louder. Okay, maybe something's wrong. A quick x-ray will figure that out. That's funny. She's not in there.  
  
"Lana? Lana!" Calm down, Clark. Chill.  
  
"She's in here with us, man." Pete has stolen Lana. Clark, you need some sleep.  
  
"Hey you guys. What's going on?"  
  
"We're watching Lex go through the fridge. I think some of the items may be confusing him because he keeps holding them up." Pete whispers across the room. Chloe's gotten to Pete. Now we're in trouble.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex Luthor is pouring fish into a fryer. Lex Luthor is cooking fish. Lex Luthor is cooking. I've been around Chloe too long. Where is Chloe? Probably snooping. Why did I come again? Oh right, to try to maintain my waning status as Clark's best friend. And to keep Chloe company in our pity party.  
  
"Pete, what are you thinking?" Am I supposed to hate Lana, too? I'll have to ask Chloe later.  
  
"Nothing, Lana. You?" Where's Clark? Shouldn't he be following you around? Wow, Chloe really has gotten to me!  
  
"Not much. What do you want to get out of this week?" Get out of it? Huh?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you hope will come from it? Like I hope me and Chloe become friends." I'll have to tell her that. On second thought, I don't want to lose two best friends to Lana Lang.  
  
"I hope that me and Clark can become better friends." Pete, take it back. "I mean. We're close and all, but. Nevermind, Lana." Smooth, Petey, real smooth. Don't call me Petey.  
  
"Lana, will you find Clark and Chloe and tell them that dinner's ready?"  
  
"I'll do it!" Slow down, Pete. I think you scared them. I don't care. No way am I letting Lana horn in on Chloe and Clark. Chloe likes Clark and I will not let Lana. Nevermind.  
  
Where could they be? Hopefully in some closet. You don't want that, Petey. Don't call me Petey and you don't know what you're talking about. You know you want C- I said shut up!  
  
"Pete, what's up?" Chloe's alone. You can- That is really quite enough from you.  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
"Did our wonderful scion cook?" I love Chloe's skepticism.  
  
"Yes, in fact he did and you missed it. You would have loved it. By the way, what have you been doing?" As if I didn't know.  
  
"Sitting here being bored." Well, I didn't think you'd been doing THAT. I was thinking more along the lines of you, Clark- Petey, stop torturing yourself.  
  
"I have to go find Clark. Go out to the deck and I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"I'll be waiting ever so patiently." Go, Pete. One foot, now the other, now the other. Can you take it from here?  
  
"Clark! I'm not going to look through this whole mansion for you, so come out." That'll work.  
  
"I'm here, Pete. What do you want?" Nothing with that attitude. No wonder we aren't best friends anymore. You're acting like Luthor more and more very day.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Turn on our heel and walk out. Good job.  
  
"Pete, wait up."  
  
"What, Clark?" Be nice, Pete. You really are acting like Chloe. That's just scary.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm cool. Really. Let's eat." I am starved. "Can I ask you a favor?" Don't say it, Pete. You'll look like a sissy. I don't care as long as I have my best friend.  
  
"Sure, shoot." Always ready to help, aren't you Clark?  
  
"Sit by me and Chloe tonight?" That wasn't so hard was it? I only broke my best friend's heart by asking him to promise not to sit beside his new best friend or the love of his life.  
  
"Sure." Don't look so pained, Clark.  
  
"Cool. Let's eat." Shrug it off, Petey.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I, Lex Luthor, am eating fried fish. It's so greasy that it's literally running down my hands. There has got be a rule about how much grease is acceptable on a single piece of fish.  
  
So, I am sitting here eating this greasy food surrounded by teenagers. One is my best friend, and also the reason that my hands are covered in grease. I'd rather have him here by himself, but Mr. Kent would sell the farm before he'd trust his son with a Luthor. Does he think I'd show him the wicked ways of the world of a Luthor? That's a laugh, though I could show the farmboy a thing or two. Don't go there, Lex.  
  
"Lex, it's just grease. I promise it won't kill you."  
  
"Maybe not Clark, but it sure will give me a push in that direction." What is Chloe smirking at? She sure is a little spitfire. She refuses to call me Lex and to let me call her Chloe. She's cute, but too headstrong. Dad would love her. He always liked a challenge, and Chloe definitely was one.  
  
"Can we make s'mores tonight?" A typical Lana request. She's dripping with sweetness. It's easy to see what Clark likes about her. I can't knock his taste in women. With Whitney away in the Marines he's not here to thwart my plans to get Lana and Clark together.  
  
"I'm sure we can arrange that, Lana." Does she practice that smile?  
  
"Anything for Lana." Did Chloe just mutter that to Pete? Pete and Chloe look like they're up to something. I'm sure sandwiching Clark between themselves was a group effort. I'll just have to work on getting them out of the way.  
  
"What was that, Miss Sullivan?" She looks flushed. I guess I did hear her right.  
  
"I was talking to Pete." When did she start to dislike me? From what I've gathered the few times I've talked ot her, we've connected quite well.  
  
"Lana, would you like to make a fire on the beach? We can make s'mores down there."  
  
"That sounds like fun!" She is too adorable. Everything pleases her.  
  
"Great. It's already getting dark. Let's clean up and then we can go down there." Pete and Chloe are walking arm in arm back into the cabin. I know they are friends, but what is the deal? There is definitely something going on with them, I just wish I knew what it was. I'll have to ask Clark.  
  
"Lana, why don't you go ahead? Clark and I can clean up." She is so obedient. Like a little puppy.  
  
"You didn't like the fish, did you?" Clark looks heartbroken. Does my opinion really matter that much to him?  
  
"It was good, just not my usual." Was that a good excuse for the grease soaked soppy excuse for fish?  
  
"Good." That cheered him up. Let's see if this will bring him back down.  
  
"What's up with Pete and Miss Sullivan?" Clark definitely got the point.  
  
"Uh, what do you mean?" He's turning to throw away plates. I know this trick. Try not to look at me so I can't read your face.  
  
"Clark, look at me. You know what I mean. They have this 'untouchable duo' thing going on. I understand about Pete, but what did I do to piss off Chloe?" Can't back away from that one. There's no acting innocent now.  
  
"It's not you. It-" Think fast, Clark. Something you are never good at doing. I mean I love the kid, he's my best friend, but he's not the brightest marble in the box.  
  
"Nevermind, Clark. Go change and meet me back in the living room." Putting him out of his misery seemed like a good idea. Besides, I'm a Luthor. Luthors have a way of knowing everything. I'll figure it out.  
  
Right now I am just going to get ready to work some Luthor magic. Luthor magic? I need to find friends my own age. I'm thinking like a teenager, next thing you know I'll be acting like one. Won't Daddy just love me then  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ow! Note to self: Roasted marshmallows are hot." That's the second time that Chloe's done that.  
  
"Chloe. Are you okay?" And that's the second time that Clark has rushed to her side. If I didn't know better I'd think she was doing it on purpose.  
  
Pete's grinning and shaking his head. Did Chloe just wink at Pete? These two are too much.  
  
"Lex, do you want another one?" I'm surprised he even ate one. Well, after dinner I shouldn't be.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"You want me to do it?"  
  
"If you want to." I have no problem with that. Maybe I should pretend to burn myself. Lana, you're hopeless.  
  
"Are you okay now, Chloe?" Clark, she was always okay. That was mean, even for me. Or should I say especially for me.  
  
"I think so." She is milking this for all its worth. I know she has somewhat of a crush on Clark, but this is too much!  
  
This marshmallow is nice and done. Now where is the chocolate? There it is.  
  
"Here, Lex." He has chocolate on the side of his mouth. How adorable.  
  
"Thank you, Lana." Ever so welcome Lex. "Clark come here." I sit next to Lex as Clark comes over.  
  
"What's up Lex?" Clark looks so happy.  
  
"Sit with us for a while." What? Is Lex lonely? Not Lex Luthor.  
  
"Why?" Clark blushes at his question. He obviously knows the answer as he sits next to me. Where is Lex going?  
  
"Are you having fun, Clark?" Clark is still blushing. He's so cute when he does that. Focus, Lana.  
  
"Yes, I am. You?"  
  
"Of course. I just wish that I could get close to Chloe without her biting my head off." No really, Lana.be honest.  
  
"She's not biting your head off. You just have to get used to her dry sense of humor." How sweet, he's sticking up for Chloe. I guess he wasn't lying on the way here.  
  
"I really don't think she likes me, Clark. What can I do to change that?" If anyone knows the answer, Clark should. I want to be friends with Chloe, but she's making it very difficult.  
  
"You have to understand that Chloe is very protective." Of you? She hasn't resorted back to the mindset that I'm trying to come between her and Clark, has she? I hope not.  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to her."  
  
"Good. I want you two to be friends." So do I, Clark.  
  
"Lana, come here. Let's have a marshmallow eating contest." I think that Pete and I are going to get along just fine.  
  
"I don't think I can hold a candle to the eating power of teenage guys." Especially not these guys.  
  
"You know it will be fun." Pete's contagious grin is just that.contagious.  
  
"Alright. Chloe, are you playing?" I refuse to be the only girl.  
  
"You betcha. I learned from the best." I'm sure she did.  
  
"I'll need more marshmallows than that." Ha, that one caught them all off guard. This just might turn out to be a great vacation. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2- Day One  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Pete said, throwing open the curtains in Chloe's room. The room was immediately filled with bright sunlight.  
  
"Pete, what is your problem? It's the middle of the night," Chloe whined. She quickly pulled the covers over her head.  
  
Pete laughed. "If it's the middle of the night why is the sun out? You have to get up. It's almost time for lunch and Lex insists that we don't start cooking until he's sure that you'll like whatever he decides to fix."  
  
"He tries too hard. What is he, the energizer bunny?" Chloe mumbled under the covers.  
  
Pete sat down next to her. "Chloe, be nice. He just wants to please you."  
  
Chloe peeked one eye out from under the covers. "No, he wants Clark's friends to be his friends. It's all about Clark."  
  
Pete grinned. "Same with you, my friend."  
  
Chloe reached out long enough to punch Pete's arm.  
  
"Are you getting up or do I have to carry you into the living room?" Pete asked, standing up.  
  
"Make sure you don't drop my covers," Chloe told him, snuggling into the blanket.  
  
Pete reached down and threw Chloe over his shoulder like a potato sack.  
  
"Hey, be gentle. I'm fragile," Chloe whined.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to be carried. You didn't specify how," Pete pointed out as he walked down the hallway. He walked into the living room and dumped Chloe unceremoniously on the couch next to Clark.  
  
"Good morning Clark," Chloe said with a grin. She quickly ran her fingers through her short blond hair before wrapping the blanket more securely around herself.  
  
Clark laughed. "Good afternoon, Chloe."  
  
"Give me a break. It can't be that late," Chloe said rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's eleven fifty-three," Lana read off of her watch.  
  
"That's still early. Pete, back to bed," Chloe commanded with a nod of her head.  
  
Pete ruffled Chloe's hair. "I have a better idea. Come on you guys," Pete said picking Chloe up again.  
  
Chloe shrieked as Pete walked out of the cabin. "Anyone want to help?"  
  
Lex raised his eyebrows as the teenagers passed him.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Luthor. Care to help me out?" Chloe asked, propping herself up by leaning an elbow on Pete's back. "Anyone? Clark? Lana? Pete.where are you taking me? Pete!"  
  
"I hate to say it, Chloe, but we're headed to the lake," Lana said grimacing.  
  
Chloe held her arms out to Clark. "I thought I was your best friend. I thought you loved me?" With that she stuck out her bottom lip and put on her most pitiful puppy dog face.  
  
Clark reached over and plucked Chloe out of Pete's arms, and Chloe circled her arms around Clark's neck. "How can I say no to that?" Clark asked with a smile.  
  
"You can't," Chloe announced happily.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't very fair," Pete complained, reaching for Chloe.  
  
Clark turned quickly and began to jog back to the cabin.  
  
Back inside Clark put Chloe on the couch, then sat beside her. When Pete came stomping in Chloe wedged herself behind Clark's shoulder. At Pete's smug look Chloe sat up and pushed the blanket off of her shoulders. She stood to look Pete in the eye.  
  
"You knew he would do that, didn't you? Little sneak," Chloe said, her mouth in a shocked 'o' as Lana and Lex walked in the door.  
  
Pete leaned in close to whisper in Chloe's ear. "Just trying to help you out."  
  
Chloe's eyes got wide. "Pete!" Chloe said loudly. She quickly lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't need your help."  
  
"That's why you're dating Clark, right?" Pete said, stepping back to stare into Chloe's eyes.  
  
Chloe glared at Pete before turning on her heel, grabbing her blanket and stomping to her room.  
  
Pete laughed and plopped onto the couch between Lana and Clark.  
  
"What is with you two?" Lex asked.  
  
"Who?" Pete asked innocently.  
  
"You know who. You and Chloe. I mean, Miss Sullivan," Lex corrected himself, standing off to the side of the couch.  
  
"We're best friends," Pete said as if it was obvious.  
  
Lex shook his head in amusement. "Well, does your best friend like steak?"  
  
"Yes, very VERY well done. Unless you want to hear her 'save the animals' rant, and believe me you don't," Pete said with a smile.  
  
"I'll try to remember that," Lex said, walking to the kitchen  
  
"Do you like Chloe?" Lana asked Pete.  
  
Pete sputtered. "What? Why would you think that?"  
  
Clark's eyes widened. "Are you serious, Pete?"  
  
"Clark, Lana doesn't know what she's talking about," Pete said, trying to shrug off the comment. "Chloe's my best friend. We come here and you're. I can't even tell you. I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
Pete got up and walked out of the cabin, heading to the lake.  
  
"Touchy subject?" Lana asked hesitantly.  
  
"Pete and Chloe stick together. They're close and can come off as a bit jealous," Clark said, his face dropping.  
  
"What is it, Clark?" Lana asked, turning to face Clark.  
  
Clark quickly regained his composure. "Nothing, Lana. It just used to be all three of us."  
  
"What happened?" Lana asked, unknowingly.  
  
Clark stood. "Nothing," he said, walking from the room.  
  
"That didn't go over well," Lana muttered to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ugh," Chloe moaned, poking her steak with her fork. "I think mine's still alive."  
  
Lex whipped around to face Chloe, looking down at her plate. "That's because you have Clark's rare, and he has your well done," he said, switching the plates. "Better?"  
  
"Much. Thank you," Chloe said, cutting up her steak.  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Sullivan," Lex said, sitting next to Clark.  
  
"Call me Chloe," Chloe told him, reaching across to swipe the A-1 sauce from beside Clark.  
  
"As you wish," Lex said, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Clark asked around a mouth full of potato salad.  
  
"You like structure to your days, don't you Clark?" Lex asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. That and food," Clark teased.  
  
"You're quiet, Lana. Something wrong?" Chloe asked, watching Lana stare at Lex.  
  
Lana blushed. "Nothing's wrong. So, Lex. What ARE we going to do today?"  
  
Chloe smirked and elbowed Pete, and Pete looked at Chloe and nodded.  
  
"I didn't have any definite plans," Lex admitted. "I thought that rest and relaxation would be our keywords this week."  
  
"I have an idea. Lana, care to join me inside?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lana narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Come on," Chloe said standing up.  
  
Lana shrugged and followed Chloe inside.  
  
"I came fully stocked," Chloe said, walking back to her room with Lana following close behind.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe grabbed a bag off of her floor and emptied the contents onto her bed. She laughed when Lana's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Water bombs, guns, and balloons. Along with an assortment of other necessities," Chloe said, picking up each item in turn.  
  
Lana broke into a grin. "I'll go get into my suit."  
  
"Meet me in the hall?" Chloe asked, putting the toys back in her bag.  
  
"Yeah, give me five minutes. And Chloe?" Lana asked, turning from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, Lana?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Thanks," Lana said, leaving before Chloe could answer.  
  
Chloe shook her head and pulled her suit out of the dresser drawer. Ten minutes later she was waiting for Lana in the hallway.  
  
"Sorry, Chloe," Lana apologized, slinking out of her room. She was wearing a red bikini with a blue towel wrapped around her waist.  
  
Chloe adjusted her towel over her modest purple one-piece and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder with a frown.  
  
"Where are the guys?" Lana asked, following Chloe onto the porch.  
  
"I heard Lex say he was going to the beach. Pete said he was going to find some cookies, and Clark couldn't decide between the two," Chloe explained. "There was a bucket under the bathroom sink. Let's go ahead and fill up the balloons in the bathroom."  
  
"Alright," Lana agreed.  
  
When the bucket was full, Lana picked it up. "This is heavy."  
  
"You got it?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah. Get your bag and let's go," Lana said, walking from the bathroom.  
  
When they got to the beach all three guys were sitting on the sand. Chloe held a finger to her mouth and motioned for Lana to put down the balloons. Lana obeyed and she and Chloe picked up three water balloons each.  
  
"One, two, three," Chloe mouthed.  
  
Lana and Chloe rushed forward, each showering each guy with a balloon.  
  
"Look at Lex's face," Chloe laughed, dodging Pete and Clark. "The balloons!!"  
  
Lana raced for the balloons, grabbed them, and ran into the water. "It's cold!"  
  
Chloe ran for her bag and followed Lana into the water. She stuck her tongue out at the guys. "You'll have to go put on your suits first, boys."  
  
"Boys?" Lex asked. "We're men."  
  
Pete and Clark gave each other a high five.  
  
"I take that back. I'm a man. I don't know what these two are," Lex said with a smile, before heading toward the cabin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Let's play chicken fight," Lana said excitedly.  
  
"Chicken fight?" Chloe asked skeptically. "And who exactly will we be using?"  
  
Lana's cheeks flushed crimson. "I don't know."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Yes you do. Spill it, Lana."  
  
"Lex and Clark?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe frowned.  
  
"Lex, you up for it?" Lana asked, walking through the water toward him.  
  
"I'm not sure that I know this game," Lex said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Girls get on guys' shoulders and try to knock each other off," Chloe explained.  
  
"I'm up for it," Clark said happily, starting over to Lana.  
  
Chloe's frown deepened.  
  
"And who exactly would I be holding up?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lana's blush deepened. "Me?"  
  
Chloe bit her lip as Clark's face dropped. After a second Chloe's brightened.  
  
"That makes you mine, Clark," Chloe said, jumping at him.  
  
Clark smiled and ducked out of the way.  
  
"Pete, help me?" Lana asked.  
  
Pete walked to Lana and put his hands on her waist. "Duck down, Lex." When Lex moved down Pete lifted Lana onto his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, Pete," Lana said with a smile.  
  
"My turn," Chloe said with a huge grin. "Although you'll have to lift me about three feet higher."  
  
Clark grabbed Chloe and dunked her under the water.  
  
"I get your point," Chloe said, coming back up. When she was situated on Clark's broad shoulders Lex and Clark moved toward each other.  
  
"You're going down, Lang," Chloe said, trying to keep her balance.  
  
"Compared to you I am down," Lana said laughing.  
  
"You know what I mean," Chloe said, wobbling on Clark's shoulders.  
  
"Stay still, Chloe," Clark complained, holding onto her knees.  
  
"Have you ever tried to balance on a skyscraper?" Chloe asked, reaching for Lana.  
  
Lana shrieked as she swayed backwards.  
  
"Lana, be careful," Lex warned.  
  
"That's not the point, Lex. Try and have fun," Lana said, pushing into Chloe.  
  
Lex laughed. "I have an idea, Clark. Give me your arms." Lex reached out and held onto Clark's forearms, Clark reciprocated the action.  
  
"That's cheating," Pete pointed out.  
  
"Lana, what's that?" Chloe asked, pointing behind Lana.  
  
As Chloe pushed Lana, Lex shouted, "Don't look Lana!"  
  
Lex had barely finished his sentence when he and Lana fell back into the water.  
  
"Yay! We win," Chloe yelled.  
  
"Chloe.stop.wiggling," Clark said before losing his balance and falling into the water.  
  
"That was too easy," Chloe said, splashing Lana and Lex. She jumped behind Pete when Lex and Lana splashed her back. That led to an all out war between the five friends.  
  
Chloe swam up behind Lana and whispered in her ear. "Ready to take them down?"  
  
Lana turned her head. "Oh yeah. Which one first?"  
  
Chloe's mouth curled into an evil grin. "Our own Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Oh yeah," Lana said. "Watch how I play this. When I wink, make your move."  
  
"Got it," Chloe said, moving toward the guys, while trying to fend off the water.  
  
"Ow, my eye. Hold on you guys," Lana whined, her hand flying to her eye. "That hurts. Stop splashing."  
  
All three guys immediately stopped. While their focus was on Lana, Chloe moved behind Lex. When Lex was within two feet of Lana she looked at Chloe and winked.  
  
Both girls flung themselves on Lex. He was rock hard and wouldn't budge so Chloe ducked under the water and pushed his knees, causing them to buckle. Chloe quickly resurfaced and she and Lana pushed Lex under the crystal water.  
  
"Yes!" Lana and Chloe shouted, giving each other a high five.  
  
Lana screamed when Lex came up from under her and flipped her over his head.  
  
"I'm out of here," Chloe said, trying to swim away.  
  
Pete flung himself at Chloe and grabbed her ankle. He hoisted her up and threw her into the water a few feet away.  
  
"Pete's been working out," Lana said as she recovered.  
  
Pete held up his arm and flexed his muscle.  
  
Chloe pointed at Pete's arm. "I think I see the muscle there. Wait, no. That's just some sand."  
  
Pete grabbed Chloe around her waist to throw her again, but she latched onto his shoulders. She held on as tight as she could as Pete continued to try and dislodge her.  
  
"I will not.let.go," Chloe said, laughing hard.  
  
"Let me have her," Clark said, reaching for Chloe.  
  
"Hey, Clark," Chloe said with her trademark smile as she was thrown into his arms.  
  
"Hey, Chloe. Bye, Chloe," Clark said, throwing her at Lana.  
  
Lana ducked as Chloe flew over her head. "Okay, I'm through." Lana started trudging through the water to the shore.  
  
"Wait for me," Chloe shouted. She grabbed her bag off of the sand as Lana took hold of the bucket.  
  
"Girls," Pete whined.  
  
Chloe and Lana turned at the same time. "We're women," they said together.  
  
Pete turned to Lex and Clark. "Is anybody as scared as I am?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lana, do you want to talk a walk on the beach?" Clark asked. Lana was sitting on the couch, her legs propped up on the arm.  
  
"Sure, Clark. Who else is going?" Lana asked, standing up.  
  
"Just you and me," Clark said, his eyes falling to the floor.  
  
"Oh.okay. Let me get my shoes," Lana said going to her room.  
  
"Hey, Clark. What's up?" Chloe asked, walking up behind Clark.  
  
Clark broke into a grin. "Lana is going with me on a walk on the beach."  
  
"Good for you," Chloe muttered, turning to leave.  
  
Clark took a step toward her. "Chloe, where are you going?"  
  
"To find a friend," Chloe said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
"Chloe, what's the problem? I thought you'd be happy for me," Clark said, searching Chloe's eyes with his own.  
  
"Then you'd be wrong," Chloe said sternly.  
  
"I don't understand," Clark said.  
  
"I didn't expect you to," Chloe said walking out of the room.  
  
"I'm ready Clark. Was that Chloe?" Lana asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go," Clark said as he walked to the door.  
  
Lana smiled sweetly at Clark. ""Let's go."  
  
When they were on the beach Lana said, "What was that all about? Chloe looked angry."  
  
"Let's not talk about Chloe," Clark said, not making eye contact.  
  
"Alright. What would you like to talk about?" Lana asked, folding her arms across her body.  
  
"Whitney," Clark said shyly.  
  
Lana stopped and turned to Clark. "What about Whitney?"  
  
"Have you decided if you're going to wait for him?" Clark asked, making himself look at Lana.  
  
Lana started walking again. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering," Clark said, following close behind Lana.  
  
Lana hugged herself tighter. "Let's change the subject again, Clark."  
  
"Why?" Clark asked.  
  
Lana turned to Clark. "Clark, I am asking you to drop it."  
  
Clark put up his hands in surrender.  
  
* * *  
  
"Chloe, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Lex asked as Chloe stormed past him.  
  
Chloe stopped mid step and spun to face Lex. "No, I am not okay. I wish that you and Lana would stay the hell away from Clark."  
  
Lex quickly wiped the shock from his face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what.shove it, Lex!" Chloe said walking away.  
  
Lex shook his head in confusion and turned to Pete. "Is she always like this?"  
  
"Lex." Pete started, standing up. "Shove it." With that Pete followed Chloe, leaving Lex behind. When he caught up with Chloe her eyes were red.  
  
"Pete, not now," Chloe said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Chloe, what is it?" Pete asked, sitting beside Chloe.  
  
"Pete, leave me alone," Chloe said harshly.  
  
"Fine, I was just trying to help," Pete replied, standing up.  
  
"Well don't," Chloe sneered.  
  
"You know what Chloe? You say that Clark is dense. I have news for you. You're the dense one. Get over yourself, Chloe, and you might learn something new," Pete said, turning on his heel and leaving the room as Chloe's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Pete," Chloe whispered. She got up and jogged from the room. "Pete, wait."  
  
"What, Chloe?" Pete asked disinterestedly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad," Chloe said hurriedly.  
  
"Why not? You are. Chloe you sulk around feeling sorry for yourself because you're not with Clark, but you refuse to do anything about it. This crush has become such a fixation for you that you can't see what's right in front of your face. It breaks my heart, but it also pisses me off in the worst way," Pete said, pausing to gauge Chloe's reaction.  
  
"I don't understand, Pete," Chloe said, searching his eyes.  
  
"And you won't until you stop looking at everything through Clark- tinted glasses," Pete said calmly.  
  
Chloe nodded once and walked past Pete down the hallway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, everybody! Bonfire on the beach," Clark called. As an afterthought he added, "Attendance is required."  
  
When everyone was assembled on the beach Clark and Lex piled up logs and sprayed them with lighter fluid. The fire roared when a match was thrown on it. Clark handed everyone skewers while Lana passed out hotdogs.  
  
"Let the roasting begin," Clark announced, eyeing Chloe. He sat next to her and held his hotdog over the fire. "Still mad at me?"  
  
Chloe elicited a small smile. "Never, Clark. I could never hold a grudge with you."  
  
Clark grinned. "Good. I don't like it when we fight."  
  
Chloe laughed. "It's more like I yell and you take it, but I agree."  
  
"What's up with Lex and Pete?" Clark asked, noticing the tension between the three.  
  
"Let's just say that strong words were exchanged. Lex, like you, took it. But Pete yelled back," she said, her voice softening for the last sentence.  
  
"He'll forgive you. He always does," Clark pointed out.  
  
"I don't want him to," Chloe admitted, her eyes locked on Pete.  
  
"Why not?" Clark asked, following Chloe's gaze.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Clark," Chloe said, standing and walking to Pete. Clark watched fondly as Chloe and Pete talked, ending with a hug.  
  
"Let's play a game," Lana said happily.  
  
"What game do you propose?" Lex asked.  
  
"Let's play Nobody Knows This About Me," Lana said, her eyes reflecting the fire.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," Lex said warily.  
  
"Come on. It will be fun," Lana urged. "What you do is admit something about yourself."  
  
"I don't know," Clark said cautiously.  
  
"I have a better idea," Chloe said. "Let's play Truth, Dare, Kiss, or Promise."  
  
"Now I like the sound of that better," Pete said, eyeing Chloe. "And I think I know why you do, too."  
  
Chloe shot Pete a dirty look, earning herself an equally dirty look.  
  
"How do you play?" Lana asked with a smile.  
  
"We go around in a circle. The first person has to ask someone a truth. Then that person has to pick someone to dare. Then that person issues a kiss. And then a promise. Promise is making someone promise to do something. It doesn't matter what," Chloe explained.  
  
"Let's play that," Lana agreed, settling herself on the sand.  
  
"Everyone?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lex, Clark, and Pete nodded their agreement.  
  
"Lana, you start. Truth," Chloe said.  
  
"Pete. What is your deepest desire?" Lana asked.  
  
Pete looked down at his hands. "To find true love."  
  
"What?" Lana asked, her eyes wide in amazement.  
  
Pete looked at Lana. "I'm tired of going from girl to girl. I want a more permanent relationship. My turn. Lex, I dare you to fix us all a drink."  
  
"Like a coke?" Lex asked.  
  
"Like a shot of something," Pete clarified with a smirk.  
  
"ONE shot. I'll be right back," Lex said, climbing toward the cabin.  
  
"That was pitiful, Pete," Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
"You had a better idea?" Pete asked.  
  
"I'm sure I could have come up with one," Chloe said, earning a punch on her arm.  
  
The friends waited until Lex finally came back. He was holding a tray with four drinks. He handed one to each person.  
  
"What is it?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Sidecar. One third lemon juice, one third Cointreau, and one third brandy," Lex explained. "I think that it's my turn and we are on Kiss. Clark, you have to kiss Lana."  
  
Chloe groaned as Lana and Clark blushed. Pete shot her a dirty look and she quickly quit her moaning.  
  
Clark and Lana stood and walked toward each other. Each's eyes were locked on the ground. When they were less than a foot apart Lana looked up at Clark. She quickly stood and pressed her lips to his before returning to her seat. Instead of being happy, Clark looked almost depressed.  
  
"My turn," Clark said. "Chloe, you have to promise to not have any coffee tomorrow morning."  
  
Chloe's mouth fell open. "That's nothing I can't handle. Stop looking at me like that.I CAN do it! Miss Lang. Truth. Are you going to wait for Whitney?"  
  
Lana grimaced. "No, Chloe. I'm not."  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Chloe asked with a sarcastic, yet sad tone.  
  
"No, I don't," Lana said simply. "Clark, I dare you to take off your shirt."  
  
Clark blushed, but was obedient. His sculpted muscles shine in the firelight. "Chloe, you have to kiss Pete."  
  
Chloe stood and brushed the dirt from the seat of her shorts as Pete walked towards her. Chloe seemed unsure, but Pete didn't hesitate. He places his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her soundly, leaving her in shock. As Pete walked back to his seat Chloe plopped back down into the sand.  
  
"Damn," Chloe muttered to herself. "Lex, you have to promise to order pizza tomorrow for lunch or dinner."  
  
Lex grimaced and nodded reluctantly. "As you wish. Lana, truth. If you had to pick one guy out of us three to date, who would you pick and why?"  
  
Lana's blush is barely visible in the fire's glow as she looked down at the ground. "You, because you don't care what other people think of you. You work to rise above other's expectations and your father's hold over you. You do whatever is in your power to help out a friend, no matter what. Pete, dare. I dare you to take off your shirt."  
  
"You already dared Clark to do that," Pete pointed out.  
  
Lana grinned mischievously. "I just want to make sure that I made the right choice for my 'truth' earlier."  
  
Pete shook his head with a smile and removed his shirt. His build was almost identical to that of Clark's. Pete glanced at Clark to see him looking longingly at Lana. Clark was still hurt by Lana's answer to Lex's question. Chloe gasped almost inaudibly, forcing her eyes away from Pete's muscular chest as he slipped his shirt back on.  
  
"Lana, you have to kiss Lex," Pete said smugly.  
  
Lana blushed again, but Lex didn't so much as blink. He stood and walked to Lana, hooking his finger under her chin to raise her head. He kissed her gently before returning to his seat.  
  
Lana couldn't help but grin like an idiot. She quickly sobered at Clark's pained expression. "Clark, you have to promise to sing I'm A Little Teapot every night before you go to bed for a week."  
  
Clark shook his head in disbelief. "Chloe, truth. Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"Uh-uh, no way," Chloe said, shaking her head adamantly.  
  
"You have to answer, Chloe," Clark pressed.  
  
"Fine. I used to have a crush on you, but I'm not so sure anymore," Chloe said, looking Clark in the eye.  
  
Clark's face brightened for a split second before the true meaning of Chloe's words sunk in. 'Not sure anymore.'  
  
"So who now?" Lana asked.  
  
"Nope, it's not your turn," Chloe said. "Lex, I dare you to take off your shirt. You're the only one who hasn't shown all."  
  
"If you don't remember, we all did when we went swimming," Lex said, pulling his shirt off.  
  
"True, but still," Chloe said, glancing at Lex as he put his shirt back on.  
  
Lex took one look at Clark and quickly issued his Kiss. "Chloe, you have to kiss Clark."  
  
Clark almost smiled, but Chloe grimaced. She wasn't ready to be kissing Clark. This wasn't the time, nor the place. Clark stood a little too quickly, earning a curious look from Pete. He slowly walked to Chloe and put his hands awkwardly on her shoulders. Chloe met Clark halfway by standing on her toes. When their lips touched neither moved for a moment. Chloe finally pulled back after a few seconds. When she sat she glanced at Pete. His expression broke her heart.  
  
"Lana, you have to promise not to wear a sweater set on the first day of school," Chloe said proudly.  
  
"I can handle that. Chloe, truth. Who do you have a crush on now?" Lana asked. "And let's make this the last round. I'm exhausted."  
  
"I really don't like you, Lana," Chloe muttered. "I still have somewhat of a crush on Clark, but it's not as strong as it used to be. I don't have a full-blown crush on anyone at the moment, so the answer to your question is: no one. Since you're so ready to go to bed, Lana I dare you to put out the fire."  
  
Lana quickly doused the flames. "Lex, you have to kiss Chloe."  
  
This time Chloe stood up. She took the initiative and walked to Lex, kissing him before he had a chance to respond. Lex was dumbfounded.  
  
"Clark, you have to promise to make breakfast in the morning," Lex said with a yawn.  
  
"I can do that," Clark announced. "Now let's go to bed."  
  
The five friends trudged up to the cabin. Each one was thinking about what had happened that day. They thought about the new things they had learned during their game, and the mysteries that had deepened even more. There was definitely going to be more games if they had anything to do with it. And they would. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3- Day Two  
  
At breakfast the next morning Chloe reached for the coffee pot.  
  
"Uh-uh," Clark warned. "You promised not to drink coffee this morning."  
  
"What about a stiff drink? It'll have the same effect," Chloe asked, the corner of her mouth curling into a smile.  
  
"No drinking for underage kids," Lex said, drinking a large gulp of coffee.  
  
"Lex, I'm sure you've been drinking for years and you're only just now twenty-one," Chloe pointed out. "Besides, you gave us drinks last night."  
  
"True, but you're not a rebellious Luthor who can get away with anything because his dad can sweep it under the rug," Lex said defiantly. "And I gave you those as part of the game. I was under the impression that I had to do what was asked."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Maybe we should have asked something else, then."  
  
"Clark, breakfast is delicious," Lana said, piling more food on her plate.  
  
"I didn't now you could eat so much, Lana. You seem so dainty and proper, but I guess not," Pete said around his laughter.  
  
"I can eat with the best of them, Pete," Lana replied with a wink.  
  
"Chloe, I'm almost afraid to ask. What's that look for?" Clark asked hesitantly.  
  
"For what we're going to do today," Chloe said mischievously.  
  
"Which is?" Pete asked, eyeing Chloe.  
  
"Don't look so afraid you guys. I just wanted to take a hike," Chloe said laughing.  
  
"We could take a picnic basket for lunch," Lana added, becoming excited.  
  
"We could make hoagies, and take chips, and cookies, and-" Clark started.  
  
Pete laughed. "Slow down, Clark. We haven't even finished breakfast yet."  
  
"It's a great idea, Chloe," Lex agreed.  
  
"Thank you, Lex," Chloe said with a smile. "I'll fix lunch since Clark so kindly fixed breakfast."  
  
"Clark didn't kindly fix anything, Lex made him promise to fix breakfast," Pete pointed out.  
  
"Is this your way of telling me that you don't like my cooking?" Chloe asked, looking Pete in the eye.  
  
Pete matched his face to Chloe's. "Yes."  
  
Chloe reached to punch Pete on the shoulder, but Pete jumped out of his seat.  
  
"I'll help you, Chloe," Clark said sweetly.  
  
Chloe looked at Clark and smiled widely. "I would love your help."  
  
"I'm sure you would," Pete said, grinning slightly. He started to run when Chloe picked up a piece of sausage to throw at him.  
  
"Let's go," Chloe told Pete. "Bring it on." Chloe stood and walked to Pete.  
  
Pete put up his fists and started hopping around. "I can take you, reporter. Let's see what you've got."  
  
"Try not to break any of the furniture," Lex told them with an amused smile.  
  
Chloe took a swing at Pete, but Pete caught her wrist. She tried to pull away, but Pete wouldn't let go.  
  
"I'll get you," Chloe warned.  
  
Pete laughed. "Who's got who?"  
  
Chloe quickly punched Pete in the stomach, forcing him to let go of her arm. "I got you."  
  
"Oh, it's on," Pete said, lunging at Chloe.  
  
Chloe ducked out of the way and Pete landed on the couch. "Too slow."  
  
"Hey Chloe," Clark called from the table.  
  
Chloe turned, flashing a bright smile at Clark. "Yeah?"  
  
Clark broke into a grin. "Be careful," he said as Pete grabbed Chloe around her waist and flung her onto the couch.  
  
"Thanks man," Pete said, holding Chloe down. "Now who has who?"  
  
"Traitor," Chloe shot at Clark. She squirmed when Pete started tickling her.  
  
"How about that for payback?" Pete asked, not stopping his attack.  
  
"Pete.I.can't.breathe," Chloe said, trying to get away.  
  
"Now you know how it feels," Pete said defiantly, his mouth curling into an evil grin.  
  
"Stop so I can address that comment," Chloe said, gasping for breath.  
  
"I'd rather not. Clark, want to help me out?" Pete asked, struggling to maintain control of Chloe.  
  
Clark walked to the back of the couch and scooped Chloe into his arms. "Let's go see what to fix for lunch," he said setting her down by the table. When Chloe turned back to Pete Clark's arm shot out to stop her. "Come on Chloe."  
  
"I'll get you later," Chloe warned Pete, allowing Clark to push her into the kitchen. "What, Clark?"  
  
"Calm down, Chloe," Clark told her.  
  
Chloe spun to face him, her face serious. "I was just having fun, Clark."  
  
"So was I," Clark replied with a grin. He walked to the fridge and opened it.  
  
Chloe stood close to his side to peer into the shelves. "Sandwiches?"  
  
Clark began pulling lunchmeats from the drawers. Chloe reached in to pull out tomatoes, lettuce, and onions. She quickly chopped the vegetables and placed them in three different bowls. Clark piled the bread high with meats. When he reached for the onions Chloe pegged him in the forehead with a piece of tomato before bursting into laughter. Clark was stunned for a moment before reciprocating by throwing an onion at Chloe. Chloe laughed and threw another tomato and Clark. This time Clark tried to duck out of the way while simultaneously grabbing a hand full of onion, and throwing a piece.  
  
"Gotcha," Clark said with a grin as the onion stuck on Chloe's hair.  
  
Chloe threw a piece of tomato straight into Clark's mouth. "Score!"  
  
Clark threw the rest of his hand full of onions at Chloe, spraying them across the room.  
  
Chloe raced to the other side of the room, throwing tomatoes over her shoulder. When Clark threw more onions at her she squealed and squeezed through the door into the living room, onions clinging to her clothes.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete asked, sitting on the couch with Lex and Lana.  
  
"I'm busy," she called, hitting Clark before he had a chance to come through the door.  
  
Clark tossed a shower of onions at Chloe before she dodged out of the cabin. "Come back." He chased her out and down to the beach, throwing food the whole way.  
  
"You're wasting our lunch," Chloe said, hitting Clark in the face with a hand full of tomatoes.  
  
"So are you," Clark pointed out, matching Chloe's tosses.  
  
Chloe tried to duck away from one of Clark's tosses and ended up sprawled on the beach.  
  
"Oh, you got dirty," Clark said, advancing on her. "Let me help you wash off." Clark scooped Chloe up and carried her toward the water.  
  
"Clark, no! No, no, no," Chloe squealed, her face red. "Clark Kent, put me down!"  
  
Clark ignored Chloe's pleas and walked straight into the water, dumping Chloe in.  
  
"I hate you," Chloe mumbled, trying not to smile.  
  
"Then why are you smiling?" Clark asked, turning his back and walking up the beach. He grabbed the bowls and continued to walk.  
  
Chloe emitted a high pitch groan, ran, and flung herself onto Clark's back. "You infuriate me," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Clark held onto Chloe's legs as he walked back to the cabin. "I'm very proud of that actually."  
  
"Jerk," Chloe muttered into Clark's ear.  
  
Clark pretended to let Chloe slip, causing her to gasp. "Dork," Clark said with a smile.  
  
Clark opened the cabin door and used Chloe to keep it open.  
  
"I am NOT a doorstop," Chloe said as Clark walked into the living room.  
  
Clark and Chloe laughed at Lex, Lana's, and Pete's faces.  
  
"What, you've never seen a wet person before?" Chloe asked as Clark set her down.  
  
"You're cold, too," Pete pointed out with a sexy grin.  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Pete Ross!"  
  
"Just pointing out the obvious," Pete said innocently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We've been walking for over two hours. Can't we eat lunch yet?" Pete whined, trudging behind the group of friends.  
  
Chloe turned to Pete and took his arm to pull him along. "We ate lunch an hour ago."  
  
"Well, I'm hungry again," Pete said, slipping his arm down so that Chloe was holding his hand instead.  
  
"That's too bad," Chloe said with a laugh. "You're supposed to be this big football star. The ladies man. For all that you sure are a wimp."  
  
Pete snatched his hand away. "I am not a wimp," he said, walking ahead of the group.  
  
"Uh, Pete?" Lex asked. "The cabin's that way."  
  
Everyone burst into laughter at Pete's angry expression.  
  
"Okay everyone, what is your dream in life? What do you ultimately want to do with your life?" Lana asked.  
  
"I am going to be the best damn reporter for the Daily Planet," Chloe announced.  
  
"Don't you want a family?" Lana asked, glancing back at Chloe.  
  
"Of course, I just don't know how that will end up, but I know I am going to be a reporter. That I am sure of. People will come from far and wide to ask me to write stories for them," Chloe said, thinking of her name in neon lights.  
  
"I am going to overcome my father and take over LuthorCorp. How does LexCorp sound?" Lex asked, eyeing the teenagers to gauge their reactions.  
  
"A bit presumptuous," Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I will. I will go after my father with a vengeance. Nothing will stop me. He won't have power over me for long," Lex said, his eyes flashing.  
  
Clark laughed. "Feel a little bitter, Lex?"  
  
Lex smirked. "Just a little."  
  
"I am going to be Vice President. The man behind the man," Pete said, his eyes shining. "I'll have a trophy wife, and beautiful children. The perfect life."  
  
"Better start studying politics now, Pete. It is not an easy game to play," Lex said, holding onto a small tree to pull himself up a hill.  
  
"I am," Pete told Lex.  
  
"The trophy wife," Chloe said rolling her eyes. "Living the American Dream, huh Pete?"  
  
"You bet," Pete said, a bounce in his step.  
  
"I want to have a family. Settle down. Have a farm like my parents," Clark said, blushing.  
  
"Maybe you can't take the boy out of the farm," Lex said with a smile at Clark.  
  
"Oh, you can," Chloe said with a laugh. "You just have to make sure he stays out."  
  
"I love Smallville. I don't want to leave," Clark said fondly.  
  
Lana took a step, lost her balance and tripped. Lex wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. "Thank you," she said shyly. "I want to have a family, too. A baby that I can love and be there for, like my parents weren't able to be there for me."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and Pete laughed at her. "Sorry, Lana. I was laughing at Chloe. That's a sweet thought."  
  
"What is one guilty pleasure that everyone has?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe grimaced and Pete and Clark shot each other a look.  
  
"I guess my one guilty pleasure would have to be this gorgeous flowy dress," Chloe admitted, purposefully not looking at her friends.  
  
"You own a dress?" Pete asked in shock.  
  
"It's pink," Chloe said grudgingly. "You asked, I answered."  
  
"Mine would have to be my comic book collection," Lex said hesitantly.  
  
"I have yet to go through that," Clark said with a grin. "Lex, the comic book junkie. Has a nice ring to it."  
  
"What comic books?" Pete asked curiously.  
  
"Warrior Angel. A strange visitor from another planet who protects the weak. That and he's bald," Lex explained.  
  
"You bald guys need to stick together," Pete teased.  
  
"We try," Lex answered, breaking into a smile.  
  
"I have my mom's old cheerleader uniform. I know everyone is probably sick and tired of hearing about my dead parents, but it's the truth," Lana said almost sadly.  
  
That sobered everyone up. "I have a website," Clark said unsurely.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, her eyes lighting up with pride "Are you serious?"  
  
Clark blushed. "Yes, I am."  
  
"I never knew," Chloe said in amazement.  
  
"I guess that leaves me," Pete said. "My guilty pleasure is."  
  
"Yes?" Clark urged.  
  
"Come on, Pete. It can't be as bad as my dress," Chloe pointed out, climbing over a fallen tree.  
  
"Well, Chloe has her Wall of Weird, right?" Pete asked. "I guess you could call it my Wall of Us?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Pete?" Lana asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I have a wall of pictures of me, Clark, and Chloe," Pete admitted.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Welcome to the dark side, Young Skywalker."  
  
"Thank you, Young Vader," Pete answered, breaking into a grin. "Yay, we're back!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Pete raced into the cabin and threw himself on the couch.  
  
"Now it wasn't that bad was it Pete?" Lex asked.  
  
Pete began to snore, and Chloe hit him in the head with a pillow.  
  
"You are such a baby," Chloe told him. When Pete wouldn't make room for her she sat on his stomach.  
  
"Who wants ice cream sundaes?" Lex asked.  
  
Pete stood abruptly, knocking Chloe to the floor. "I do."  
  
Pete and Lex went to the kitchen and returned with bowls, five different types of ice cream, sprinkles, and four different sauces. Everyone piled their bowls full of ice cream and settled on the couches.  
  
"Everybody pick someone and tell me what kind of fruit they would be if they were one," Lana said around a bite of ice cream and fudge. "Clark, you describe Lex. Lex, describe Chloe. Chloe, describe me. I'll describe Pete, and Pete describe Clark."  
  
"You sure are full of peppy ideas," Chloe said sarcastically, popping a cherry into her mouth.  
  
Lana shrugged. "It's fun and we get to know something about each other."  
  
"Lex is a pineapple," Clark said, laughing when Lex's mouth dropped open. "It's rough and seems untouchable on the outside, but on the inside it's sweet."  
  
Lex laughed. "How touching. Chloe would be a grape fruit. On the outside is pretty and appealing, but when you taste it you are surprised at the bite underneath."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm surprising, and mysterious," Chloe said, squaring her shoulders. "Lana is a apple. Thick skinned, yet sweet through and through."  
  
"Thank you," Lana said with a smile. "Pete is a kiwi. Exotic and unusual, but very appealing and tasteful."  
  
"Lana thinks I'm exotic," Pete told Chloe proudly.  
  
"She obviously doesn't know you very well," Chloe teased, punching Pete's shoulder.  
  
Pete stuck out his lip in a pout. "Clark is banana. It's plain and simple, but a favorite with everyone."  
  
"I don't like bananas," Lex said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Clark threw a pillow at him. "Well, I don't like pineapples!"  
  
"I'll just have to steal your apple," Lex said defiantly.  
  
"Fine, I'll take your grape fruit," Clark said, matching Lex's tone.  
  
"What if the kiwi wants the grape fruit?" Pete asked, grinning like a child.  
  
"Maybe the grape fruit doesn't like kiwis, pineapples, or bananas," Chloe said seriously.  
  
"The apple has her own mind. Let her pick," Lana threw out with a smile.  
  
"What if the pineapple monopolizes both the apple and the grape fruit?" Lex asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Then the kiwi would have a buy-out and buy the grape fruit back," Pete said.  
  
"The apple and grape fruit are going to leave the kiwi, pineapple, and banana to duke it out," Lana said, taking Chloe's hand and pulling her to her feet. "Let's go talk."  
  
Chloe shrugged at the guys and followed Lana out of the room. Lana led her to a sitting room and they sat in over stuffed chairs. "What's up?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Do you like Pete, Clark, or Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"Subtle is such an overrated word," Chloe said rolling her eyes. "Pete and Clark are my best friends. Lex is.well, he's just Lex."  
  
"Explain," Lana said sternly, more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Not until you tell me what your problem is," Chloe said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I just want to know where we each stand on each guy," Lana said innocently.  
  
"Lana, this isn't a match making game. It's just a vacation," Chloe said bluntly.  
  
"I'm not trying to do any match making. Just tell me," Lana said, coming off as harsh.  
  
"Pete is my best friend. He's the one guy I care the most about. I would never do anything to hurt him. I love him with all my heart. I would do anything to help Clark get what he wants. That being you, even though it assures me that I can not have the one thing that I want. Him. Lex is intriguing, but totally off-limits considering he's six years older than me and my Dad's boss. That answer your question?"  
  
Lana's mouth dropped. "More than you'd think."  
  
"Your turn," Chloe said, crossing her arms in front of herself.  
  
"Clark is sweet, but seems a little clingy. It's like he tries too hard. I really like him, though. Pete is a sweetheart. He is so funny and such a jokester. I also think that Lex is intriguing. He's kind of mysterious and I really like that," Lana explained.  
  
"So, you think Clark is smothering, Pete is a teaser, and Lex is appealing?" Chloe asked, becoming defensive.  
  
"Yes," Lana answered.  
  
"And the point of establishing all this was.?" Chloe asked, standing up.  
  
"Like I said, to know where we each stand with each guy," Lana said, also standing.  
  
"Whatever you say, Lana. Can I go now?" Chloe asked, walking to the door.  
  
"Chloe, why do you dislike me so much?" Lana asked, walking toward Chloe.  
  
"Didn't I just tell you why? Clark likes you. It's almost an obsession. I like Clark. Also almost an obsession. To be friends with you would to be friends with the competition," Chloe said, turning to face Lana.  
  
"You don't know anything about the competition," Lana said haughtily, leaving the room.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Lana? You've finally decided to stop dragging Whitney along on your little joy ride with Clark. Good for you, but if you hurt Clark, God so help me I will kill you," Chloe sneered, racing after Lana.  
  
Lana gasped, and stopped as the guys came running in.  
  
"Chloe, what's wrong?" Lex asked in confusion.  
  
"She and I were just having a discussion," Lana said, her eyes flashing. "It's fine now."  
  
"A discussion that is now over, Lang. Remember what I said. These guys are my best friends and I will do anything in my power to get them what they want and to protect them. No one will stand in the way of that," Chloe fumed.  
  
"Chloe, calm down," Pete said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "No one's trying to do anything."  
  
Chloe looked at Pete, her eyes watering. "No one can see it but me. She can't hide it from me," Chloe said walking from the cabin.  
  
"Lana, what is she talking about?" Pete asked sternly.  
  
Lana threw up her hands in exasperation. "One minute we're talking about all of you, the next she explodes. How should I know?"  
  
"What did you say to her?" Clark asked, moving a step closer.  
  
Lana ignored the question. "I will never be a part of your circle of friends, will I Clark? I'll always be seen as an outsider trying to weasel her way into your friendship," Lana said, searching Clark's eyes. "At least from Chloe's point of view."  
  
"Lana-" Lex started.  
  
"Lex, I don't mean to be rude but this is really about me, Chloe, Pete, and Clark.or the lack thereof. Well, what you all staring at me for?" Lana asked Pete and Clark. "Go after your best friend."  
  
When Pete and Clark left Lex tried once more to talk to Lana. "What was that about?"  
  
Lana walked into the living room and sat on the couch, curling her legs under herself. "Chloe thinks that I am trying to come between her and Clark."  
  
"Are you?" Lex asked sincerely.  
  
Lana seemed confused for a moment. "I really don't know, Lex. I'm just so confused at this point. I don't know who- I mean what I want."  
  
Lex nodded in understanding. "The point of this vacation was to relax, not to form couples. If couples come about, so be it. But it's not the goal."  
  
Lana looked Lex squarely in the eye. "I thought it WAS with you. Isn't your ulterior motive always me and Clark?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Chloe, wait," Clark urged, jogging after her. Chloe was on the beach by the time Pete and Clark caught up with her.  
  
"Clark, leave me alone," Chloe said, jogging away.  
  
"Chloe, come back," Pete said, chasing after her.  
  
Chloe slowed to a quick walk, refusing to look back.  
  
"Do you really want to protect us?" Pete asked, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Chloe twirled on her heel to look at Pete and Clark. "Of course I do," she said, furrowing her eyebrows, and trying to stop the tears that were threatening to wet her cheeks. "You and Clark are my best friends. You're the first friends I had when I moved to Smallville. You've stuck by me on all my whacked out meteor theories. I would do anything to help you and to keep you from getting hurt." With that she turned again, and continued her trail down the beach.  
  
"Chloe, wait," Clark whined. "Why do you hate Lana so much?"  
  
Chloe ignored Clark and quickened her step. In her hurry she didn't see the tree branch and tripped. It sent her sprawling forward. "Damnit!"  
  
Pete and Clark rushed to her side.  
  
Chloe tried to stand and fell back onto the sand. "I can't walk," Chloe said, cursing herself again.  
  
Pete wrapped his arm behind Chloe's back and she gripped his shoulder as he lifted her to her feet.  
  
"Damnit," Chloe muttered, leaning heavily on Pete.  
  
"That won't help," Pete teased, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hurting you might," Chloe said, grimacing as she stepped on her foot.  
  
"Don't you want to hurt Lana?" Pete asked, tightening his arm around Chloe.  
  
"That too," Chloe said, turning to Clark. "Come here."  
  
Clark moved to Chloe's side and she clasped onto his arm.  
  
"Can you make it back?" Clark asked worriedly.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Now who's protecting whom?"  
  
"We'll always protect you, Chloe," Clark said honestly.  
  
"Really?" Chloe asked, looking from one guy to the other as she hopped up the beach.  
  
"Chloe, all those things you said about us are true the other way around, also," Pete said, giving Chloe a squeeze.  
  
Chloe broke into a grin. "Good," she said smugly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex was sick and tired of Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana sulking around the entire afternoon. What he had to say may not make them very happy, but it had to get said. Teenagers could be so.blind sometimes. Lex marched himself into the living room where the four were lounging. Clark, Chloe, and Pete were on the couch. Chloe was leaning against Clark, her feet were in Pete's lap, and Pete was holding an ice pack to her ankle. All three had been steering clear of Lana since her and Chloe's run-in. Lana was across the room on the love seat.  
  
"I have something to say to all of you. If you don't like it, deal with it," Lex said to the four. "First of all, from my point of view I see a lot of things about you all that none of you see."  
  
"What are you talking about, Lex?" Clark asked, moving under Chloe.  
  
"First of all, Pete. You're a great guy. I know how you feel about a certain someone and like I tell Clark, go for it. You can't sit around sulking about it if you refuse to do anything. She's a great girl. You'd be lucky," Lex said, looking at Pete.  
  
* * *  
  
What? How does Lex know? He has no idea what he's talking about. Then again, maybe he's a lot brighter than I give him credit for. I would be lucky with her, wouldn't I? More than lucky. She has no idea how much I want her. I'm too afraid to let her know.  
  
* * *  
  
"Clark, either make your move, or don't. Make up your mind, and do it or get over it. You are my best friend, but I am tired of you bringing this pain on yourself. You have a tendency to not see the whole picture. Open your eyes and you may see that your goal may not be the one you think you want," Lex said knowingly.  
  
* * *  
  
What other goal could there be? There's only ever been Lana. What is the whole picture? What piece of the puzzle am I not seeing that Lex is? Oh.that. Lex, are you sure? How is it that you know me better than I know myself?  
  
* * *  
  
"Lana, you know I respect you. I truly do, but you also need to make up your mind. You said you don't want Whitney, but I don't think you know what you want. Don't string people along if you don't want them to end up where you are. Second, Chloe may not want to be your friend. Truthfully, it's her loss. You can't let her friendship, or lack of, dictate your every move," Lex said, looking into Lana's eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
I do know what I want, Lex. It's just that it's not what you want. I wish it was, but I know it isn't. I try not to lead Clark on, but he's so.Clarklike. It's practically impossible. I can't stand not being Chloe's friend. It's driving me crazy. Can't we just put our differences aside and move on?  
  
* * *  
  
"Finally, Chloe. You needed to hear the same things as the guys. You also need to open your eyes and see exactly which goal you want. Pick, Chloe. You are a very bright person. I know you will make the right choice. I can't tell you what the right choice is, but I know that somewhere inside you know. Lana isn't your enemy. You're making her your enemy because it's easier to hate her than be her friend. Lana can be a good friend," Lex told the blond.  
  
* * *  
  
Which goal? Lex, you can be such an ass. Clark is the goal. He's always been the goal. What other goal would there be? Oh.that. What do you know, Lex? Yes, it's easier to hate Lana. She's so perfect, and gorgeous, and sweet. She's everything I'm not and everything that I never will be.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're very insightful, Lex," Lana said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"You know it's the truth. Was anything I said to any of you not the truth?" Lex asked, looking from one person to the other. "I didn't think so. Now I suggest that everyone get some sleep and think about what I said." With that Lex turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, Lex," Pete called him back.  
  
Lex turned. "Yeah, Pete?"  
  
"Thanks," Pete said, looking Lex in the eye.  
  
Lex nodded once.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Lana added shyly.  
  
"Same here," Clark replied, looking to Lex.  
  
"Can we vote people off of the island?" Chloe asked Lex.  
  
Lex almost reprimanded her before he saw the teasing gleam in her eye. "Since we're not on an island, no."  
  
"Too bad," Chloe said with an evil grin. She leaned forward to reposition herself against Clark.  
  
"To bed," Pete said, gently lowering Chloe's feet to the floor.  
  
"To bed," Chloe replied, reaching for Pete's hand to help her stand.  
  
Lana laughed. "That just sounded wrong, you two."  
  
Pete blushed. "I didn't mean the same bed, Lana."  
  
"Neither did I," Chloe said, trying to hide her shock.  
  
"Come on Lana, let's go," Clark said, pulling her from the couch.  
  
"Clark!" Lana exclaimed, breaking into a smile.  
  
"Just kidding," Clark replied, a blush creeping into his cheeks.  
  
"Now this is what I'm talking about," Lex said proudly.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked. "Sleeping with each other." Before Lex could respond Chloe shuddered.  
  
"What?" Lex asked.  
  
"That thought was a little bit of an overload," Chloe said, grimacing. "Ew."  
  
Everyone laughed as the five made their way to their separate rooms. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4- Day Three  
  
"Let's make up Mastercard commercials for each other," Lana said, her face lighting up.  
  
The five friends were sitting on the beach in their bathing suits, with their feet in the water.  
  
"Where do you get these crazy ideas?" Chloe asked, digging her toe into the sand.  
  
"I'm just creative, that's all," Lana replied, picking up a hand full of wet sand and letting it dribble down her leg. "It will be fun. For example, One tractor: $500. Gas to drive the tractor: $15. Getting caught in the meteor shower while on said tractor: Priceless. There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's Smallville."  
  
Clark, Pete, and Chloe burst into laughter.  
  
"That's too much, Lana," Chloe said, trying to control herself. "Let me do one! One red rose: $3.95. One new silk shirt: $19.95. Acting like a Vegas bookie picks your date: Priceless. Some things money can't buy. For everything else there's Pete Ross."  
  
"Hey," Pete complained, trying not to smile. "How about this one? Bottle of Rogaine: $15.99. Case of Tynant: $30.95. Eating greasy fried fish with four teenagers: Priceless. Some things money can't buy. For everything else there's Lex Luthor."  
  
Lex shook his head in amusement. "Rogaine won't help. I've tried."  
  
Everyone erupted into laughter once again. It took a few minutes for them to calm down. When they finally did Clark spoke up.  
  
"Digital camera: $195. Laptop: $1200. Having a meteor theory for each and every circumstance: Priceless. Some things money can't buy. For everything else there's Chloe Sullivan," Clark said proudly.  
  
"Man, that was lame," Pete replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Think you can do better?" Clark asked, defiance in his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Flippy haircut: $20. Cell phone: $50. Having the hottest guy in school as a best friend: Priceless," Pete said, grinning at Chloe.  
  
"You think I'm the hottest guy in school?" Clark asked in mock amazement.  
  
Pete threw a hand full of wet sand at Clark. The sand clung to Clark's hair.  
  
Lana leaned close in to Chloe. "I think they're fighting over you," she whispered before leaning back.  
  
Chloe shot a dirty look at Lana. "All that makeup has gotten into your bloodstream and screwed with your brain."  
  
Lana shrugged, not taking her eyes from the sand.  
  
"I've got one," Lex announced. "Reconstruction of the Talon: $3,000. Extra plates after all are broken: $50. Being in a partnership with the town pariah: Priceless. Some things money can't buy. For everything else there's Lana Lang."  
  
Lana laughed. "The town Pariah, huh? And I was not the one who broke all those plates."  
  
"Sure," Lex said, unconvinced. His eyes twinkled as he looked at Lana.  
  
"Flannel shirt in red: $9.99. Same shirt in blue: $9.99. Being able to pull off wearing the same shirt in red and blue: Priceless. Some things money can't buy. For everything else there's Clark Kent," Lana said, her mouth curling into a bright smile.  
  
"I happen to like that shirt," Clark said, jutting out his chin.  
  
"You look good in blue," Chloe told him with a smile. "You look good in-"  
  
"And we're moving on," Pete said hurriedly. "Is that everyone?"  
  
"Yep," Clark answered, looking at the sand. A blush was creeping up his tan cheeks.  
  
"What fun do you have in store for us now, Miss Lang?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Let's bury one of the guys in the sand. Do you remember that episode of 'Friends' where they went to the beach house?" Lana asked, becoming excited.  
  
"Yeah. Joey fell asleep so they covered him in sand and made him look like a mermaid," Pete finished, slowly inching away from Chloe. "You guys are SO not doing that to me!"  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes and a malicious grin took over her face. "Oh, Cla-ark."  
  
"No, no, no," Lana said, shaking her head. Her face matched Chloe's as she turned to Lex.  
  
Lex stood without a word and started to walk back to the cabin. Pete stood and followed him , catching up to him quickly. Chloe leaned into Lana and whispered in her ear. Lana nodded once and both girls stood. They looked at each other with a mischievous smile before running after Lex and Pete. When they caught up to them Lana jumped on Lex's back and Chloe jumped on Pete's back.  
  
"Hey, guys. Where ya' goin'?" Chloe asked sweetly.  
  
"You forgot that we were going to bury you in the sand," Lana said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Lex laughed, causing Lana to slip down his back. He quickly readjusted her. "We didn't forget, Miss Lang. We were trying to make a safe getaway."  
  
Lana leaned down to whisper in Lex's ear. "It didn't work."  
  
"I see that," Lex said with a smile.  
  
Chloe wrapped her arms around Pete's shoulders. "You know you wanted to be a mermaid."  
  
Pete firmly shook his head. "Uh-uh."  
  
"Okay, what about a sexy merman?" Chloe asked, shaking her wet hair out of her face.  
  
"The sexy I can live with," Pete replied. "The being covered in sand is the part I can't."  
  
Lex stopped walking and turned to Pete. "What do you suggest we do with these leeches?"  
  
Pete stopped and pretended to think.  
  
"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself," Chloe said bursting into laughter. She laughed so hard that she let go of Pete and fell to the sand.  
  
"That might work," Lex said thoughtfully.  
  
Lana began to laugh at Lex's concentrated expression. She also let go and fell to the sand.  
  
Chloe stood and brushed herself off. "We don't need you, do we Lana? We have Clark."  
  
"But, Chloe," Lana complained under her breath, shooting a pained look at Chloe.  
  
Chloe looked at Lana and they seemed to talk to each other with their eyes. Chloe doubled over in laughter. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Lana stuck out her lip in a pout. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Lana, you are one crazy girl," Chloe said, holding onto Pete for support.  
  
"What's so funny?" Clark asked, walking up to the group.  
  
"Lana-" Chloe began, between fits of laughter. When she saw Clark's expression all laughter escaped in a rush. "Nothing, Clark."  
  
"Let's go sit in the hammocks," Lana suggested, starting to walk away.  
  
"What hammocks?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I went exploring yesterday. Behind the cabin are four hammocks," Lana said over her shoulder.  
  
Chloe shrugged at the guys and began to follow Lana. By the time they got around the cabin Lana was already positioning herself in one of the smooth, white, cotton hammocks. Lex climbed into the one closest to him and laid back. Chloe quickly scrambled to the next open hammock, leaving Pete and Clark to share the last one.  
  
"Did you have someone plant the trees like this so that they would be in a circle?" Chloe asked, letting her legs dangle from the side of the hammock.  
  
Lana laughed, but quickly sobered at Chloe's expression. "Oh, you were serious."  
  
"Yes, Chloe. I am what you would call a perfectionist," Lex answered, one arm hanging out of the hammock.  
  
"I like you like this," Lana told Lex before blushing deeply.  
  
Lex smirked. "Like what?"  
  
"Laid back," Lana answered, toying with a strand of dark wet hair. "Like you're being Lex and not Luthor."  
  
Lex laughed outright. "Nice way of putting it, but I'm glad."  
  
"I never thought I would see Lex Luthor eating fried fish, or swimming in a lake, or taking a hike, or-" Pete rambled on.  
  
"I get the point, Pete," Lex interrupted, trying not to laugh. "That's just because the only time any of you see me is when I am conducting business in Smallville."  
  
"I see you other times," Clark said, looking at Lex. "You act like this then."  
  
"That's because it's just me and you. No business associates, or reporters. No offense ladies," Lex added as an afterthought.  
  
"We know you didn't mean us," Chloe assured him, leaning down to pick up a leaf. She twirled it in her fingers, then let it float down to the ground. "I feel too lazy."  
  
Clark laughed. "Lazy is never good with you."  
  
"What can we do?" Lana asked, swinging herself in the hammock.  
  
Chloe stood. "We are a bunch of lazy bums. We have to do something."  
  
"We could go out on my boat," Lex supplied, twisting his head to look at Chloe.  
  
"You never told us you had a boat," Chloe said, her eyes wide in eager excitement.  
  
"You never asked," Lex said simply. He stood and walked to Chloe. "I'm Lex Luthor. Most people just assume that I have one of everything."  
  
"Do you?" Lana asked, walking to them. "Have one of everything?"  
  
Lex laughed. "Pretty much."  
  
"I'm hungry," Pete complained, climbing from the hammock.  
  
"Then we'll eat on the boat," Lex told him, shaking his head in fond amusement. "You'll need towels."  
  
"Let's go," Lana told Chloe, her eyes filled with excitement. Lana grabbed Chloe's arm and half dragged her back to the cabin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lex, do you have a tube?" Clark asked, walking down the boat to stand next to his friend.  
  
Lex turned to Clark, one corner of his mouth curling into a smile. "What do you think, Clark?"  
  
"Chloe, let's go tubing," Clark said, jogging back to Chloe and pulling her from the floor of the boat.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Calm down. You're going to pull my arm off. What do they feed you on that farm?" she asked, rubbing her arm.  
  
Clark blushed. "Sorry. Want to go with me?"  
  
Chloe smiled brightly. "Sure."  
  
"We have to blow it up," Lex told them, pointing to a compartment.  
  
Clark opened the compartment and pulled out the tube, and air compressor. He began to unfold the tube when Lex stopped him.  
  
"In the water, Clark. It's too big to blow up in the boat," Lex told him, reaching down for the compressor. "Chloe, sit on the back of the boat. Clark get in the water, and you two unfold it. Chloe can blow it up."  
  
Clark jumped into the water and Chloe handed him the folded up vinyl square. When it was unfolded Lex handed Chloe the air compressor and she flipped it on and started to blow up the tube.  
  
"This thing is huge," Chloe said, watching as the tube filled with air and began to take on a round shape.  
  
"It fits three people," Lex said, sitting behind Chloe.  
  
Chloe turned, "Pete, go with us?"  
  
Pete grinned and jumped out of his seat. "Oh, yeah." He skipped/walked to Chloe's side. When he got there he turned back, his face becoming serious. "What about Lana?"  
  
Lana smiled sweetly. "Lex and I can take the next turn."  
  
"That's enough, Chloe," Lex said, pressing on the tube to check the air pressure. Lex tied it to the boat and took Chloe's hand to help her in.  
  
"Come on guys. What are you waiting for?" Chloe asked, settling into the tube.  
  
Clark laughed and used the handles to climb out of the water and into the tube. Pete quickly followed.  
  
"Let's ride some waves," Pete shouted at Lex. Pete pulled his shirt off and threw it on the deck, leaving him in only his swim trunks.  
  
"Pete, that was just corny," Chloe said, looking at his discarded shirt.  
  
"I try," Pete said with a sexy grin. He reached over and slapped Chloe's thigh.  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped. "Pete Ross if you try that one mooorrrr-" Chloe was thrown back when Lex kicked the boat into gear.  
  
The sound of the boat breaking through the waves made talking impossible. The three had to do their best not to fall out of the tube.  
  
"Wuss is done," Clark yelled to Chloe. He was desperately hanging onto the handles.  
  
"What?" Chloe screamed back.  
  
Clark tried to get closer. "This is fun," he shouted.  
  
Chloe laughed and shook her head at the misunderstanding.  
  
Lana was sitting on a chair in the boat watching her friends ride the tube.  
  
"Lana, want to drive?" Lex asked, turning to the brunette.  
  
Lana's face lit up. "Really? Can I?"  
  
Lex nodded and Lana walked to him. She moved in front of him and he put her hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"I'll take care of everything else. You just worry about steering," Lex said, moving to the side a few feet.  
  
Lana frowned at the loss of contact. She quickly became happy as she made the boat do zigzags.  
  
"Careful now," Lex warned her, pulling the wheel a little to the left. "You have to remember that the tube isn't immediately reacting to the movements of the boat. It takes a split second longer for. You have to keep an eye on it."  
  
Lana grinned. "I'm driving Lex Luthor's boat."  
  
"Would you be as excited if you were driving someone else's boat?" Lex asked with an amused smile. He was enjoying the way Lana's long, black hair rippled in the wind like silk.  
  
Lana became serious and turned to Lex. "You know I would." With her eyes on Lex, Lana didn't see the rock ahead of them. Lex saw it and he quickly jerked the wheel as hard as he could. The boat narrowly missed the rock, but the tube slammed into it at full force.  
  
"Shit," Lex muttered, roughly pushing Lana out of the way. He stopped the boat as quickly as he could and ran to the back.  
  
Clark looked up at Lex, his eyes wide in worry and fear.  
  
"Who's hurt?" Lex asked quickly, surveying the teens.  
  
Lana looked over Lex's shoulder, her eyes full of tears threatening to escape.  
  
Chloe was holding her wrist, her eyes locked on the blood coming from the cut. She seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"Chloe," Lana whispered in horror.  
  
"Clark, help her up here," Lex said, reaching for the blond. "She must have landed on her hand."  
  
Clark grabbed Chloe's waist and hoisted her up to Lex.  
  
"Lana, there's towels under the seat. Get one and wrap it around Chloe's hand," Lex told her, setting Chloe in one of the seats. "Pete, are you okay?"  
  
Pete tried to stand, but his legs buckled beneath him. "I hit the rock with my hip," he explained, feeling the tender flesh.  
  
"Clark?" Lex asked, turning to his best friend. His eyes were full of guilt.  
  
Clark shook his head. "Pete and Chloe got most of the brunt."  
  
Lex nodded, and Clark carefully moved to help Pete into the boat.  
  
When Lex turned back to Chloe her eyes looked clearer.  
  
"Chloe, are you okay?" Lex asked, moving to her side.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "The rock sliced through the bottom of the tube. I landed on the edge with my hand. I think I need stitches."  
  
"Can I look?" Lex asked, gently unwrapping her arm. The cut was deep, but not very long. It was bleeding profusely and didn't show any sign of stopping. "We need to get you to the hospital. Clark, untie the tube and throw it away from the boat." Lex re-wrapped Chloe's hand and turned around to face Pete.  
  
"How bad are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
Pete removed his hand from his thigh. "It's not cut. I think it's just bruised."  
  
Lex nodded and walked to the front of the boat.  
  
Lana was sitting at the front of the boat; her eyes were in her lap. As Lex stepped to the wheel a single tear fell from her eye.  
  
Lex started the boat, and headed toward the dock. When they were on their way he reached over and placed a hand on Lana's shoulder. It was the only way he knew to comfort her.  
  
Lana looked up at Lex and the look in her eyes broke his heart. He squeezed her shoulder once more before turning back to the water.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Am I done yet?" Chloe asked, wiggling restlessly on the examination table.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Almost." She reached over and tore off a piece of tape to secure the gauze wrapping on Chloe's hand. "There. All done. Keep it out of water, okay?"  
  
Chloe nodded and hopped down from the table.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Clark asked worriedly. Clark hadn't left her side since they had gotten to the emergency room. Most of the time he had been so close to Chloe that she could feel him.  
  
Chloe looked up at Clark. "I'm fine. Let's go find Pete."  
  
Clark wrapped a protective arm around Chloe's shoulders and led her down the hallway. The first thing they saw when they got to the waiting room was Lana. She was sitting alone, her eyes red and wet.  
  
Chloe rushed to her. "Lana, where's Pete?"  
  
Lana shook her head. "He's in x-ray. Lex went with him. The doctor said nothing was broken, but Lex insisted on an x-ray, and you know that Lex is good at persuading people." Lana wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up. "How are you?"  
  
Chloe held up her bandaged hand. "I've had worse," she said with a bright smile.  
  
Lana laughed, her breath ragged.  
  
Chloe looked into Lana's eyes, searching them with her own. "It's not your fault, Lana."  
  
"You can't say that. You don't know what happened, Chloe," Lana said sadly. "Lex let me drive the boat. He told me that the tube didn't react at the same time that the boat did. I wasn't looking at the water when we neared the rock. Lex pulled the wheel, but the tube kept going. If I had been watching the water it wouldn't have happened."  
  
Chloe grinned slyly. "I'm sure what you were looking at was much more appealing."  
  
Lana laughed outright. "Well, you are right about that."  
  
"Let's see if we can go find Pete," Chloe said, walking to the nurse's station. "Excuse me. Our friend Pete Ross was admitted to x-ray. Is there any way we can go see him?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. He's wi-" the nurse started.  
  
"He's with Lex Luthor. Can we go see Lex?" Lana asked, squeezing up to the desk beside Chloe.  
  
The nurse nodded. "Go down this hallway. Turn right at the first hallway you get to, then left at the next."  
  
"Thank you so much," Lana said, turning quickly.  
  
When they got to where the nurse told them Lex was pacing outside of an examination room.  
  
"Chloe," he said, rushing to her. "How's your hand?"  
  
Chloe held up her hand for inspection. "Nine stitches," she announced. "It doesn't hurt, though."  
  
Lex gingerly touched the gauze.  
  
Chloe pulled her hand back, not used to that much contact with Lex. "I'm fine. Really. What about Pete?"  
  
Lex shrugged. "I don't know. They say it's not broken."  
  
"But you don't believe them," Clark said knowingly. As soon as he finished his sentence Pete came walking out of the room.  
  
He took one look at Lex and said. "I'm hungry."  
  
That broke the tension and everyone started laughing.  
  
"I know this great restaurant. Let's go back to the cabin and change, and we can go," Lex said with a relieved smile.  
  
Pete put his arm around Chloe's shoulders for support as they walked from the hospital.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex watched in amusement as Chloe stared at the thick steak on her plate. She looked from it, to her bandaged hand, then back to the plate. She was chewing on her lip in concentration. "What's wrong, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe looked up at Lex, here eyes shining in humor. "I can't cut it," she said before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Why is that funny?" Clark asked, looking across the table at her.  
  
"I am fifteen. Head editor of the Torch. I have two by lines and an internship at the Planet, and I can't even cut up my own steak," she said, holding up her right hand. The confused look from her friends brought on another round of laughter.  
  
"I'm glad you think it's so funny," Pete said with a grin, elbowing Chloe in the ribs.  
  
"It IS funny," Chloe insisted. "Well, to me anyway. Anyone want to help me out?"  
  
Pete picked up Chloe's steak knife and began to cut into it.  
  
"I'm not a baby. I can handle bigger bites," she teased, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Pete rolled his eyes, and continued to cut the steak. "Do you need me to spoon feed it to you, also?"  
  
Chloe tapped her finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Now that you mention it."  
  
Pete forked a piece of steak into Chloe's lap.  
  
"Hey, you guys. This is a respectable restaurant. I'd like to be allowed to come back," Lex said, a smile playing at his lips.  
  
"Fine, fine," Chloe said, forking a piece of steak into her mouth.  
  
"Let's make s'mores again tonight," Lana suggested, taking a dainty bite of her salmon.  
  
"Lana, let's play another one of your games," Clark said, leaning forward to look around Lex at Lana.  
  
"Okay," Lana said happily. "Let me think." Lana ate another bite of salmon as she thought of a good question. "If we were animals, what would we be? Chloe, you do Lex. Lex do Clark. Clark, do Pete. Pete, do me. And I'll do Chloe."  
  
Chloe laughed. "If Lex Luthor were an animal." Before she could finish she burst into laughter.  
  
Lex chuckled. "What?"  
  
"You'd be a pink flamingo," Chloe said, still laughing. "They're so elegant."  
  
Lex shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. "You can do better than that."  
  
"Be serious, Chloe," Lana urged. "Please?"  
  
Chloe quickly sobered. "Alright. Lex would be a Black Panther. They're so sleek and beautiful, yet underneath they're so powerful."  
  
"Ooh, very nice," Clark told her, popping a French fry into his mouth.  
  
"Lana would have to be a Ladybug," Pete said decisively. "They're pretty, small, and delicate. I know you hate that, but it's the truth, Lana."  
  
"Pete is a wolf. He's sly, and cunning," Clark said, trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"I hate to have to say this," Lex said rolling his eyes. "Clark is a panda."  
  
"He's just a big cuddly teddy bear," Lana said in a baby voice, causing Clark to blush. "What would our dear Chloe be? How about a bee? They're pretty and intriguing but pack a powerful sting."  
  
"That's our Chloe," Pete said proudly.  
  
"Is everyone done eating?" Lex asked, surveying each plate.  
  
"Yep," Clark answered happily.  
  
"We'll get back just in time to make s'mores before bed," Lana said, clapping her hands.  
  
Chloe laughed. "You like s'mores way too much!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Eek! It's on fire," Lana cried, waving her marshmallow in the cool night air.  
  
Lex laughed and took her stick. He quickly blew out the flame and handed it back to Lana.  
  
"Thank you," Lana said, smiling coyly at Lex.  
  
Chloe smiled at Lex and Lana and went to stand next to Pete. "How's your leg?"  
  
Pete smiled in the firelight. "It doesn't hurt at all anymore. What about you?"  
  
Chloe held up her hand. "It's annoying, but other than that just peachy."  
  
"Want to go take a walk?" Pete asked timidly.  
  
Chloe smiled brightly. "I would love to."  
  
Pete and Chloe walked a few feet onto the beach and began to walk in the sand.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked, looking over at Pete.  
  
Pete laughed. "I don't know that I like this worried protective side of you, Chlo."  
  
"Chlo? I kind of like that," Chloe said, kicking a rock.  
  
"You like it? I just made it up," Pete said proudly, puffing out his chest with a big breath.  
  
Chloe laughed. "You are too full of yourself."  
  
Pete wagged his eyebrows. "I try."  
  
"I know you do," Chloe said, her eyes full of laughter. Chloe got a few feet ahead of Pete and he grabbed her left hand to pull her back.  
  
Pete pulled in one swift motion until Chloe was right in front of him. She was so close that he could barely feel her when he breathed in. Before doubts could take over he bent down and kissed her. Chloe didn't respond immediately, so Pete pulled back.  
  
Chloe looked up at him for a moment before placing her hand behind his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. This time she softened her mouth and deepened the kiss.  
  
"Hey, Pete!" Clark called, running up to them. He stopped short when he saw them kissing.  
  
"Damn," Chloe muttered, pulling back quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to- To interrupt," Clark said, his face falling. He turned and jogged back to the fire.  
  
"Clark? Clark!" Chloe called, running after him, and leaving Pete alone.  
  
Pete plopped into the sand. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them, staring out at the crystal water.  
  
Chloe caught up to Clark at the campfire. "Clark, stop," she demanded, catching Lex and Lana's attention.  
  
Clark took a deep breath and turned around. "What, Chloe?"  
  
"Clark, let me explain," Chloe said, stumbling to find the right words.  
  
"What is there to explain, Chloe?" Clark asked, pain in his eyes.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.  
  
"What is it?" Lex asked, walking up to them.  
  
Chloe put up one hand to silence Lex. "Lex, please."  
  
"I thought-" Clark started, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Clark, I'm sorry. Really I am, but you're too late. It's too late," Chloe said, glancing down the beach.  
  
"Where's Pete?" Lana asked, moving to stand by Lex.  
  
"How can it be too late?" Clark asked. "I didn't realize until now."  
  
Chloe moved closer to Clark. "Clark, you had two years. Two years."  
  
Clark turned to the cabin and began to walk away.  
  
"Clark, you can't run away from this," Chloe shouted after him.  
  
"That's exactly what I plan on doing," he threw over his shoulder.  
  
"Shit," Chloe muttered, just loud enough for Lex and Lana to hear. Without another word she jogged down the beach.  
  
"Where's Clark?" Pete asked, refusing to look at Chloe.  
  
Chloe knelt beside Pete. "On his way back to the cabin."  
  
"Why aren't you with him?" Pete asked, watching as the tide washed up onto the beach.  
  
"You're the one who kissed me, not him," Chloe said raising her eyebrows and giving Pete a questioning look.  
  
Pete looked at Chloe. "Do you regret it?"  
  
Chloe's heart began to race. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Pete's. "What do you think?" she asked, pulling back slightly.  
  
Pete smiled slyly. "I'm not sure yet."  
  
Chloe laughed and began to kiss Pete again.  
  
Lana and Lex looked from Pete and Chloe to each other, and back again.  
  
"Are they-?" Lex asked, squinting against the darkness. He could barely make out their forms.  
  
Lana sighed. "That would upset Clark," she said, understanding Clark's outburst.  
  
"But I thought he liked you," Lex said, turning to face Lana.  
  
Lana looked up at Lex and smiled sweetly. "He moved on, but like Chloe said it was too late."  
  
Lex nodded thoughtfully. "And how does that make you feel?"  
  
"About them?" Lana asked, nodding her head towards Chloe and Pete. "Happy for them. Happy that they are happy."  
  
"What about Clark?" Lex asked, stepping a step closer.  
  
Lana sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm glad that he moved on, but sad that it took so long. You?"  
  
"I'm glad that he moved on," Lex said, locking his eyes on Lana's.  
  
"And why is that?" Lana asked. Lana mustered up her courage and matched Lex step for step.  
  
"So that I can do this," Lex said. He placed his hands on the side of Lana's face and kissed her gently. When she didn't pull back he kissed her harder.  
  
As Lana wrapped her arms around Lex she heard a cough. She turned lazily to see Chloe and Pete.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Hey you two. How's it going?"  
  
Lex smiled. "Pretty good. And yourself?  
  
Chloe shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "We have some major damage control to take care of," she said looking from Pete, to Lana, then to Lex.  
  
Lana sighed. "Right, Clark," she said, as if it had just dawned on her.  
  
The four friends broke into laughter. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5- Going Home  
  
It's amazing how much things can change in three days. I assured Chloe that this retreat wasn't about forming couples, and then the exact opposite happened. I don't think any of us meant for everything to change.  
  
We're are on our way back to Smallville. It's sad in a way. That we can't have just one more day at Lex's cabin. Lex. Lex has his arm around me. I can't help but grin. I came thinking I wanted Clark, and am leaving with Lex. All I can say is that life is good. I wonder what Nell will think. Lana Lang and Lex Luthor. Not the most predictable couple. I am dating Lex Luthor. I just can't keep from saying it over and over. It rolls around in my mouth like honey. This should make for an interesting relationship, but I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Chloe and I have finally become friends. We may not be best friends, but we're quickly getting that way. I couldn't be happier. She is a wonderful person.  
  
The one thing that I would want different is Clark. He's the only one without a girlfriend, and I feel sorry for him. I shouldn't, though. There are plenty of girls at Smallville High who would jump at the chance to date Clark Kent. Chloe and I used to be two of them.  
  
I've really gotten to like Pete. He seems full of himself, but he is a really caring guy. Not at all the stereotype that he plays up. I can tell he really cares for Chloe. Pete comes off as a player, but deep down he's really just a sweet guy.  
  
* * *  
  
I am dating Chloe. That sounds so foreign, but so good. I can't believe that she would want me. I'm just Pete, the best friend. Obviously I'm more than that to her or she wouldn't be nestled against me right now. I came knowing that I wasn't going to stop at anything to get Chloe, and I'm leaving with Chloe. See what a little determination can get you?  
  
Lex isn't that bad of a guy. Now that I got to know him I don't know what my uncles were talking about. Like Clark says, it was Lionel, not Lex. I'm starting to really understand what Clark was meaning when he said that. It's the truth. Lex is a great guy when it comes down to it. He isn't wrapped up in his money like I thought. Not at all, actually. Lex is pretty considerate. No, he's downright caring. Who would of thought?  
  
Lana is grinning the biggest grin I have ever seen on her. Getting to know her this weekend she's not the perfect ex-cheerleader that Chloe and I had her pegged for. I think Chloe realizes that too. Lana's really sweet, but she also has a great personality. She's not all sugar, and everything nice. She has quite a bit of spice, too.  
  
Clark won't meet my eyes. I think he is royally pissed. Want to know what I think? Too bad! Clark missed his chance with Chloe. It's not my fault. I tried to get him to like Chloe, but he was just too dense to see it. It frustrated me so much, but now I'm glad that he didn't understand. Because Chloe's mine, and I can guarantee that she's not just another fling-of-the-week. I'm going to treat her like a princess.  
  
* * *  
  
There is so much tension between everyone that no one is talking. Most of the tension is coming from the one I deem my best friend, Clark Kent. He can't get over the fact that Chloe and Pete are dating. Or that Lana and I are dating for that matter. It didn't help that he found out by walking in us while we were kissing this morning. That was a mistake. I hope he'll forgive me. I once told him that he was the closest thing I had ever had to a friend. Now I have three new friends. Granted, they're all sophomores in high school. But, they're still good friends.  
  
I was right when I labeled Chloe as a spitfire. She has more spunk than almost anyone I know. She also has a soft side. I think she got over her little let's-hate-Lex scene at the beginning of this weekend. That's good. I think that this could be the start of a great friendship.  
  
Pete has also given up on labeling all Luthors as 'bad.' Pete's a great guy. He's funny, but like Chloe, he has a soft side. He's not all play and no work. He's someone that could turn out to be a good friend.  
  
Then there's Lana. Sweet Lana. It's ironic to think that I wanted so badly for her to be with Clark, but now she's with me. It actually blows my mind, which is something that doesn't happen often. Lana reminds me of mom. She's so sweet, and loving. She'll be good for me, I can tell.  
  
* * *  
  
Chloe and Pete. Pete and Chloe. Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross. Pete Ross and- Well, you get the picture. If someone had told me that by the end of this weekend I would be dating my best friend, do you know what I would have said? 'Me and Clark? Really? Great!' But, no. I would never have guessed that the other best friend would turn out to be the one I wanted. The one that I would end up with.  
  
Clark looks so heartbroken, but all I have to say about it is: To hell with it. Clark waited too long. It's not my fault that I found someone who could make me happy, before he decided that he wanted to be the one to make me happy. I AM happy with Pete. I really am. I don't know why I didn't see it before.  
  
Lana also looks happy. She looks like she's about to jump out of her skin. I never pictured Lana as one to want Lex Luthor. Really, I never pictured Lex as wanting someone like Lana Lang. Lana is a good friend, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. I, and I know I'll regret saying this, hope that Lana and I become better friends.  
  
I knew that Lex was intriguing, but not this caring. He is nothing like his father, which I will be sure to write when I type up this little expedition for the Torch's annual 'What Did You Do Over The Summer?' story. Lex is just like one of us now. Well, he is one of us now if we're going to have anything to do with it.  
  
* * *  
  
Chloe and Pete. Lex and Lana. Well, my world just came crashing down. Just when I figure out that Chloe's the one I want, she moves on. And with Pete no less. Don't get me wrong, Pete is a great guy.but, he's Pete!  
  
I can't believe I lost Chloe. I know she isn't really gone, but that isn't what I mean. I lost my chance, and now I can't have either girl. Lex told me that if I tried to preserve my friendship with both that I would have neither. He was exactly right. I waited too long to realize that Chloe was perfect. Perfect for me, anyway.  
  
Lana's with Lex. That was a shock. I walked in on them kissing this morning. Let's just say things haven't gone well since that point. I know that I decided that Lana wasn't the one for me, but for Lex to move in on her so quickly.  
  
No, Clark. I don't know that it was Lex. It might have been Lana's idea. Lex is my best friend; he would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I know that. He deserves someone good. Someone like.well, like Lana.  
  
Everything has changed over the course of these three days, and I can't say that I like any of it. I'll just have to buck up, and get over it, like Dad says. Here I go. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6- Giving Credit Where Credit Is Due  
  
There a quite a few people who helped me get this story together. In a way it was a group effort. I wrote the story, but a lot of the ideas came from my wonderful friends. I came into this idea knowing that I wanted it to be some kind of road trip or campout. I knew that I wanted unlikely couples to form, and that I wanted everyone' views going in to be totally different coming out.  
  
First of all, I want to thank Alax. I really wanted Lex in the story and she gave me the idea to have it at his cabin. I'm just sorry that I couldn't make this story Clex. My next story will be just for you.full of Clexy goodness! Alax, you are the best friend a person could ask for!  
  
Second, is the always helpful LaCasta. Most people gave me one or two ideas, LaCasta gave me seven paragraphs worth of ideas. I was leaning toward Chlete, but LaCasta pushed me that direction. She also gave me the idea to let the five have 'personal revelations.' She also helped push me in the direction of a campout. LaCasta, that marshmallow-eating contest was just for you!  
  
Maryclare, where do I even start? She also had the idea of going to Lex for a campsite. She helped put questions like 'How will Lana get away from Whitney' into my mind that I knew I would have to deal with. She has been so helpful! She helped me with all my alcohol questions. Or rather her brother the bartender did. The game Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise was one that she used in one of her amazing stories and so graciously let me use in mine. We were up late one night when she busted out with MasterCard commercials for each character. Granted, I had to change a few.I couldn't put that it was priceless that everyone would listen to Lana's sob story about her parents because she was hot.but she got that idea stuck in my head and I couldn't resist! Maryclare, you are the 'living end!'  
  
Last, but definitely not least, is Kat. She was the one who really helped put the pairings together. We talked extensively about each duo until I was sure about which ones I wanted. Kat, I am so glad that we're friends.  
  
Alright, I think that's everyone. See, it really was a group effort! And what an amazing group these four are!! I love all of you guys! Thanks so much for all the help and good advice. This story wouldn't be what it is without you! 


End file.
